Em sap greu
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Em sap greu, amic, simplement ha passat


_Code: Lyoko i els seus personatges són propietat de MoonScoop i France3._

**Em sap greu**

Què era el pitjor que podia passar? Que l'Ulrich s'empipés i no tornés a parlar-li mai més a la vida o que decidís assassinar-lo. Valia la pena córrer el risc? No n'estava segur. Segurament no pagava la pena. Però tot i així ho va fer.

Va ésser un rampell egoista o quelcom que, simplement, portava massa temps desitjant fer. Potser una mica de les dues coses.

Ell s'estimava al seu amic tot i ser un idiota total de vegades, hi havia un fotimer de noies fantàstiques boges per ell, però l'Ulrich, simplement, feia com qui no s'adona i, la que realment l'interessava no tenia més sort. La Yumi Ishiyama estava absolutament penjada de l'Ulrich Stern i l'Ulrich Stern ho estava per ella, fins a nivells de ciència-ficció. Tots dos ho sabien i ell s'encarregava de recordar-los-hi dia rere dia amb l'esperança de aconseguir que avancessin.

Però estava cansat.

N'estava fart.

N'estava fins els nassos.

A les nits l'Ulrich sempre somiquejava per que, suposadament, la Yumi no li feia cas i, ell, no tenia més remei que escoltar-lo i recolzar-lo. La Yumi, en canvi, no deia res, però l'empipava igual.

Feia una setmana que l'Ulrich havia marxat urgentment a Alemanya perquè la seva tieta havia tingut un accident, fins allà tot bé, bé, bé dins dels límits del seny, no era que s'alegrés de que la tieta de l'Ulrich estigués a l'hospital... Tots els trobaven a faltar, era el seu amic, així que allò era inevitable.

En un primer moment el fet de que la Yumi anés a la seva habitació amb excuses mil no li va semblar important, però ara ja començava a pujar-li la mosca al nas.

L'Odd sabia que, estar separats, per als seus amics era com una tortura, segur que preferien que els clavessin agulles a sota les ungles. Estava convençut de que eren com dos ocellets, si un moria l'altre ho faria poc després.

No el molestava la companyia de la seva amiga, una noia maca mai lo sobraria, però no suportava veure-la allà asseguda, dia rere dia, damunt el cobrellit blau descolorit de l'Ulrich amb aquella carona de animaló desvalgut.

Quan va tornar de la dutxa la va trobar allà, asseguda al llit acaronant distreta el cap del Kiwi que s'havia fet un cabdell a la seva falda. Li havia preguntat que què hi feia allà, la Yumi li havia somrigut dèbilment com a resposta. L'Odd es va ajustar més la tovallola nuada a la seva cintura amb una ràbia irracional rossegant-lo per dins. Què passava amb l'Ulrich? Que no funcionaven els telèfons a Alemanya? Cóm era capaç de tenir-la en aquell malviure? A ell se li encongia el cor tant sols mirant-la.

Sabia que el més prudent hagués estat demanar-li que marxés, tenia l'excusa d'acabar de sortir d la dutxa, nu sota la tovallola blanca, en canvi va seure al seu costat amb els cabells gotejant-li per l'esquena xopant el cobrellit blau del seu amic i va acaronar-li el braç suaument. Els ulls de la Yumi es van ennuvolar per culpa de les llàgrimes, el negre brillant dels seus iris semblava fondre's i ell no era de pedra.

I llavors ho va fer. La va subjectar per la màniga i la va besar als llavis, la Yumi el va apartar de mecànicament amb una empenta poc convincent, la seva mirada acusadora va esvair-se amb la caiguda de les primeres llàgrimes cristal·lines.

Pagava la pena temptar la seva sort? Va determinar que sí, que pagava la pena. L'Ulrich tenia la fama però la mala llet la tenia ella, l'Ulrich era un rondinaire però la Yumi no dubtava en fotre't un cop si li tocaves prou els nassos. Era capaç de trencar-li el nas i fer-li una reconstrucció facial sense anestesia i sense trepitjar un quiròfan. La clínica d'estètica a cops de la Yumi Ishiyama.

L'Odd va estirar-se com un gat minvant la distància entre les seves cares, no va esperar per veure la reacció d'ella. Va tancar els ulls i va tornar a fer-li un petó. L'empenta no es va produir aquest cop.

La mà càlida de la Yumi va recolzar-se a la seva espatlla amb un contacte fràgil. A l'Odd va sacsejar-lo una corrent elèctrica de cap a peus estarrufant-li la pell. Sempre havia pensat que la Yumi era bonica, fins i tot s'havia preguntat que sentiria si besés els seus llavis vermells i carnosos.

Ara podia dir, amb tota seguretat, que ho sabia. Besar a la Yumi produïa electricitat suficient com per a proveir a tota França durant un any.

Les mans de l'Odd van ésser incapaces de romandre quietes i va recórrer cautament la tela del jersey negre de la Yumi, joguinejant amb les costures i les arrugues al seu abast.

Llunyanament va sentir al Kiwi gemegar i protestar al caure de la falda de la Yumi per culpa del brusc moviment que havien fet. De cop i volta a aquella habitació feia una calor de mil dimonis, s'hauria espatllat el termòstat de la caldera? No era normal, encara era hivern. A que es devia? La seva ment va submergir-se en una espiral de coses sense sentit, ja no era capaç de pensar amb claredat, talment que no podia controlar el seu propi cos que actuava per iniciativa pròpia sense informar al seu cervell del que passava, tant sols flaixos d'imatges inconnexes i incoherents.

Les mans de la Yumi van empentar-li pel pit tot apartant-lo, l'Odd la va mirar com si acabés de despertar-se. Els seus dits estaven entortolligats entre els flocs negres dels cabells de la Yumi que, amb les galtes vermelles, panteixava abastint d'oxigen els seus pulmons. Els dits de l'altra mà s'aferraven a la tanca dels sostenidors llestos per descordar-los. Va apartar-se bruscament com si estigués en flames. Va sentir-se tan culpable com si acabés de trencar el gerro favorit de la seva mare a cosa feta. El remordiment el va portar a arreglar, tremolós, el jersey d'ella.

La Yumi va etzibar-li un cop sense força a l'espatlla. No va dir res. Ell va desitjar que digués quelcom, les seves paraules s'havien perdut en algun lloc entre el seu cervell i les seves cordes vocals. Va tenir ganes de riure per la ironia. L'Odd el magnífic, l'Odd el xerraire, mut.

Ella va aixecar-se va anar fins a la porta mentre el cor de l'Odd picava contra les costelles amb violència.

—I ara què?

Al començament l'Odd no va saber qui dels dos havia fet aquella pregunta, quan la Yumi va girar-se amb els ulls oberts de bat a bat va entendre que havia estat ell.

—No ho sé. —Va ser l'eixuta resposta d'ella—. No ho sé...

—No hem de dir-li-ho a l'Ulrich, això no ha estat res, no?

L'Odd va sospirar, pel que semblava estava fent mèrits per pujar posicions al _top ten_ de cretins de Kadic.

—Defineix "res" —va etzibar la Yumi encreuant els braços sobre el pit foradant-lo amb aquells ulls negres vius i brillants—. Perquè a mi no m'ha semblat, el que es diu, "res".

—Tu et senties sola i jo sóc irresistible —va argumentar. Si aconseguia que l'odiés potser no tornaria a acostar-se-li i aquella corrent elèctrica que el sacsejava l'espinada desapareixeria per sempre.

La Yumi va esbufegar i l'Odd va empassar saliva sorollosament, potser ara era quan l'assassinava.

—Hem de dir-li.

Després d'etzibar-li allò la porta va tancar-se amb estrèpit. Ella ja no hi era. La companyia del Kiwi no servia per eliminar aquell buit a les seves entranyes.

Va estar pensant, durant molta estona assegut al llit del seu millor amic vestit amb la tovallola blanca, en el perquè es sentia tant culpable. L'havia besat, sí, però també havia petonejat a l'Aelita un parell de mesos abans. Llavors no va sentir-se tant malament i no era que a en Jérémie l'estimés menys que a l'Ulrich.

Seria per a on havia passat? No perquè fos l'habitació que compartien, sinó perquè hagués estat al llit del seu millor amic. L'Odd va cargolar-se damunt del cobrellit blau.

«Em sap greu, amic, simplement ha passat —va pensar—. Sóc un cabró.»

Què havia de fer? Senzillament l'atreia la seva amiga d'una manera que mai s'hagués imaginat.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:  
><strong>__Hola! Bé he recuperat l'original que estava majoritàriament escrit en català, he posat fil a l'agulla i l'he acabat. L'idea d'aquest shot va sorgir d'una conversa estranya entre el meu millor amic Ryûji i jo, al final em va engrescar per fer-ho. No m'odieu per ajuntar a l'Odd i la Yumi.  
>És un shot sense cap tipus de continuació, és a dir que no espereu que m'inspiri per fer-ne un altre relacionat amb aquest perquè sincerament no sabria com fer-lo. Espero que us hagi agradat. Una abraçada,<em>


End file.
